mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/@comment-67.54.147.188-20120510232849
I have an idea for the first two parts of season 3 that will influence future episodes. A male narrator tells the story. The 2 Royal Pony Sisters (Celestia and Luna) have ruled the land of Equestria on Earth for a thousand years. But there is one thing that haunts them to this day, where did they come from? Who are they? Who is their family? You see, once, before there rain, before the rain of Discord, before the founding of Equestria, before the creation of the Elements of Harmony, before they were born, shows a small village on a could shore pony-kind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. sky begins to flash shads of blue Some worlds, ponies believe to be home to there gods, others they knew to fear. flashes down to the ground and ice blue pony-like beings with red eyes and are 9 feet tall appear From a realm of could and darkness came the Frost Giants! one in the front holds out a small glowing casket and opens it. Strong ice wind blows out freezing everything in its path Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. light but in a golden-rainbow color appears and beings that look just like regular ponies withe the exception the leader who has a gold coat and a black main & tail But ponydom will not face this threat alone. side raced toward each other and a battle took place. The leader of the Frost Giants used the casket to freeze two soldiers and shattered them to pieces. He then made a small spike club in his hoof and threw it to the leader of the new arrivals and poked out his eye. The new arrival’s leader used his staff to disintegrate some of the giants. Later on the Giants home world, the war is ending Our armies drove the Frost Giants back to the hart of there own world. The cost was grate. In the end, there king fell (the king of the new arrivals) places his staff in front of the king of the Frost Giants throat, and the source of there power was taken from them. casket is removed from its pedestal As an aded precaution, I left my two daughters behind to a royal unicorn family leaves a basket and a box in front of a castle and knocks on the door and leaves. A unicorn servant opens the door and sees the basket and box. He takes them to the family and shows them the basket. They find two young wing unicorn fillies with notes on there crowns. The younger has a midnight blue coat and the older has a white coat. In the box they find the Elements of Harmony. The only clue to there past are there names: Celestia and Luna. as he leaves for a clearing with others and lands on a strange pentagram. Then a light appears and they disappear With that and with the last grate war over, we withdrew from the other worlds travel across space and time and retuned home, to the realm eternal: Asgard. Asgard with towers covered in gold. Pegasi fly overhead and a crystal bridge leads outside the city to a giant door Here we remained as a beckon of hope, shining out across the stars. And thou we have fallen into the ponies myths and legends, it was Asgard, and its warriors, that brought peace to the universe.